


The End

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Connor break up after a conversation about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The End  
> Characters: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Abby and Connor break up after a conversation about their future.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Children  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"How many kids do you want?"

Connor's question shocks Abby.

"None."

They both sit up and Connor turns off the TV.

"Ever?"

"I have absolutely no desire to have children. Give me animals to look after any day. Children are a huge responsibility and burden. I never want kids. I assume you do."

"Yes. I'd love to be a dad, always assumed I would be eventually. You're responsible for them but you get to love them and see them grow up."

Abby takes Connor's hand. "Is this a deal breaker for you?"

Connor nods. "Yeah, even though I love you."


End file.
